warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lock Down
This is the eighth episode, Season One, of Spy Torture. Enjoy! ''[[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'To ]][[User talk:Cchen3|'Fire ']][[Fate|'''the World will Fall]] 04:15, September 20, 2013 (UTC) This is dedicated to Robo, for helping me and encouraging me to write more and more and more stories. :D (I shall continue this soon, sorry for the ones who have waited forever for this! I'll make it up to you all!) Snarl was pacing ion the camp clearing. "Those rotten, scumbags! I will find them, and they will be sorry." He snapped around, and stared at two cats. "Silver Mine that's Underground, and Sun that Shines on Water, report now." "We have found evidence of the Rebellion, but they are moving fast. Some good news is, we have found traces of Annta and Rush." Snarl's eyes glittered. "Good, they thought if they were powerful enough, they could betray me, huh? Let's prove them how wrong they can be. Silver, Sun, go after them immediately, if they don't come back to the Spy Army, then they will lead you to the Rebellion, go now." They nodded, and raced out of the camp. Hm, Snarl could use some prisoners to help him. He hadn't been dense and kept all his prisoners on the same floor. Some were actually hidden in the camp itself. "You, Red of the Rose, bring me tweo prisoners. I don't care which ones." The small, frail she-cat nodded, and dashed away. Red came back, dragging two prisoners who were thrashing madly behind her. She held the chains and locked the priosners to the pads on the ground. "Ah, I see, its Stonehaven and Brightsong, correct?" His cold blue eyes searching deep within their hearts. The ginger white she-cat hissed. "You may be a monster, and you may have lots of power, but that won't force us to join your little Army. You think you're so great, but the truth is, the Clans will never-" Snarl lashed his tail. "Red, take her away." He pointed his tail at Brightsong. "She's annoying me, I'll have her ounished later." Red of the Rose nodded, and unlocked the chain, at once, Brightsong lashed out. She clawed Red, making the she-cat flinch and wail. Frail, and unworthy she-cat. Snarl smashed his paw down on top of brightsong, crushing the ginger white she-cat beneath. She writhed underneath, her green eyes flashing. Hissing like a snake, Snarl clawed her flank. Blood poured from the wound, making her scream in pain. Flicking his tail, he summoned a few more guards. "Send, this one away. Put her in the deepest dungeon. Secure with five chains. If she escapes, I'm having your throats." He growled, glaring at Brightsong. Glancing at the last guard, he hissed. "Take Red of the Rose away to Shimmer from the Sun. Have her healed and ready for battle. I'm in the mood to find some Rebellions right now." Flame of Bright Fire shivered. he hated the rain. He hated the wet. He only liked the sun and its warmth. But right now, rain, rain, and rain poured down and down from the sky. It came down in relentless pours, and soaked Flame down to the bone. He just wanted to be at the Rebellion already. Fly was looking dead on his paws. He trudged after Ananta And Rush, who looked like they were trying beat each other in a race. Shaking his pelt out, Flame bounded after Rush, they had to find the Rebellion, faster than Snarl found them. Shard of Ice was relaxing. They were keeping a good pace, and soon, they would be heading up the mountains, where it would be harder for the Spy Army to find them. Harder for Snarl to reach them. She looked nervously over her shoulder, scared of what might pop out. All she saw was Tornclaw. The tom had a rugged look, and when he looked up, Shard's breath caught in her chest. She glanced away, but Tornclaw's eyes seem to burn through her pelt, searching for her soul. What would he find there? Glancing back again, she saw Tornclaw lean toward Pathway to Frozen Star, murmuring something. The pretty black she-cat twirled her tail, and shrugged. But inside, Shard felt... crushed. She liked the attention Tornclaw gave her, but she didn't know why. Walking on, she shook her pelt out, feeling the sun's rays warming her pelt, maybe they should stop. She could see that Snowpaw was drooping, and Mystery of Falling Feather was trying to help Dark of Night stand. Everyone was exhausted. "Okay, guys, maybe we should stop for now, everyone, let's rest." The cats flopped down, and she could see they felt relaxed. She glanced over her cats, trying to review thier names. Stargaze was stetching on the green floor, trying to squeeze in a little nap, while we rested. Cleverpelt was narrowing her eyes, trying to calculate the distance and our progress. The others, were relaxing, but only Thunder that Roars Loudly was shifting to an upright position. She stared at Shard, eyes sharp and clear. "Do you mind if I scout for awhile?" Shard shook her head. "No, of course not." Thunder got up, and walked off, after a moment, Roanfur sat up, and started to groom. Shard of Ice tried to head toward Roanfur, but her eyes snapped towards the pale white she-cat, and she glared at Shard. "What is it now?" "I just wanted to let you know, that I'm trying to change, trying to be good." Shard sat down in front of the tense she-cat. Roanfur whispered. "I lost a family in the war. I lost everything against Snarl. And from that day, I vowed that no one would control me, I would decide for myself, because that's how I lost my parents and my sister." She glanced up, her eyes misting. "I can't let anyone protect me and die for it. I must fight my own way to freedom." Shard nodded, and got up silently, she backed away, and turned away from the hot-headed she-cat. Walking away, she thought, Where would they go now? The mountains were in sight, but where could they stay? But the decision did not have to be made... Eagle that Nights Hunts at Night whispered, "Are sure we can make it in time?" Pebbles on Bottom of Stream nodded. "We have to. You know what Snarl said." With a shiver, Eagle frowned. "Yeah, okay, let'skeep going then. We have to make it there, in time." Eyes met eyes as the pair hurried on. Shard of Ice crouched down, feeling the cold wind blow through her fur, making her shiver. Something sinister was going to happen... "Shard of Ice..." a very familiar, malevolent voice mewed silkily. "I've been searching for you." She turned around slowly. Standing before her was her nightmare. A gray, powerful looking tom stood there smiling coldly. Even Rush of the Howling Wind froze, and she growled softly. All the cats of the Rebellion froze, as the cat walked closer. Shard stood paralized, not knowing what to do. "You don't know how much trouble you've caused Shard of Ice. I suppose found out the catch with being deputy." The tom hissed. She stepped a back a bit, murmuring. "You... How could you have found us?" She was shivering. It was Snarl... The battle was intense. Snarl lashed around, trying to find Shard of Ice. Her eyes were small balls of flame, and she fought as hard as any other cat. He scanned the area, and saw what he would have never thought. Rush and Ananta were standing with the prisoners (Rebellion) and they were fighting against Snarl's army. How traitorus. Snarl had thought they were hurt somewhere, or taken prisoner. But joining? That decision was going to cost them when Snarl got ahold of them all. He was going to win this. Thinking fast, he knew he couldn't overpower this massive group. He had to target their leader. Even if she didn't want to, Shard of Ice was surely that only cat who acted like a leader. He lunged forward, grabbing for Shard's throat. The little she-cat gasped as claws sank in. Snarl hissed softly as she yanked away. But Snarl moved forward. "You know you can't escape. Nothing does." But she clawed at him, forcing him to let go. Letting out his rage, he lashed out at the nearest cat. A redish she-cat with a fierce look. The she-cat screamed as her wounds fared, and she fell into his mercy. He snarled, and looked up, paw moving down, ready to kill. But someone else got their first. Shard of Ice hurtled through the air, and she knocked Snarl away. He hissed, whirled around, and found Shard of Ice treating the she-cat. I'll get them next time... He continued attacking, desperate to win. He had waited this long! His revenge was at his paws. He had to win. Shard of Ice gasped softly, feeling her wounds sting. Roanfur had recovered, and they had to return to the fight. Roanfur nodded her thanks, and continued battling. But Shard could tell Roanfur was shocked. "Why had you saved me?" Roanfur had asked. "I'm nothing to you." "You're my friend. And a great help to the Rebellion. We all need you, and you know that." It was true, Roanfur had knew, and she had left knowing she was a part of the Rebellion. Shard of Ice battled her way through, knowing they had to beat Snarl. Falling into his hands would mean suicide. "Shard of Ice, meet your end." Before the white she-cat had time to react, Snarl was on her again. She yowled, but the Spy Army leader sank his claws in, she buckled under him, thinking this was her end. It wasn't. A red streak flew through the sky, taking Snarl off of the pale white she-cat. The red she-cat snarled, and mewed. "No one will defeat the Rebellion." But Snarl only replied. "I will." "Then that me down first." Snarl smiled cruelly, pinning down the she-cat. "If you wish." They were gone. And Shard of Ice was feeling the pain. Oh... "Roanfur..." (Done! Next is Live On(Part One) Hope you enjoyed!)